If I Let You Go
by Sabrina Black Malfoy
Summary: Draco piensa en.... alguien... Mi primer fic, please R/R, se los agradeceria mucho n_n


"If I let you go"  
  
Day after day, time pass away  
  
(Día tras día, con el paso del tiempo)  
  
N' I just can't get you off my mind  
  
(No, simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente)  
  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside  
  
(Nadie sabe, lo que escondo dentro)  
  
I keep on searching, but I can't find  
  
(Sigo buscando, pero no puedo encontrar)  
  
The courage to show, to letting you know  
  
(El valor para mostrar, para permitirte saber)  
  
I've never felt so much love before  
  
(Nunca he sentido tanto amor antes)  
  
And once again I'm thinking about  
  
(Y una vez más estoy pensando en)  
  
Taking the easy way out  
  
(Tomar el camino fácil)  
  
Una tarde lluviosa, en un cuarto magnifico de un castillo, un chico de ojos grises y apariencia un poco pálida estaba recostado en una cama. El chico estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que nunca imaginaria tomarlos en cuenta, pero hacia tiempo cambio todo en su vida.  
  
Nunca pensó que podría sentir algo por otra persona, ya que, nunca le habían enseñado a sentir, siempre a tener y a obsesionarse con tener más, pero nunca a valorar. Siempre a odiar y tener rencores pero no a perdonar ni amar, así fue su vida, hasta que ella apareció.  
  
La persona menos esperada, pero la más indicada para cambiar sus pensamientos y costumbres.  
  
Nadie debía saberlo, siempre debía ser secreto, por que nadie lo aceptaría, mucho menos su padre.  
  
Pero era inevitable no pensar en ella, cada pensamiento terminaba en su nombre, siempre con la ilusión de poder tenerla de poder ser de ella y ella de él. A pesar de todas sus ganas nunca encontraba el valor para poder decirselo; a lo mejor por que si ella no le correspondia se podía romper una linda amistad; a lo mejor por que en su interior aún guardaba las enseñanzas dadas en casa, de nunca demostrar algún sentimiento; o sólo por el miedo de una gran herida que nunca cerraria. Y aunque ella le demostro desde un principio gran cariño, él pensaba en dejarla partir y seguir despreciándola como en tiempos pasados.  
  
But if I let you go  
  
(Pero si te permitiera irte)  
  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
  
(Qué sería de mi vida, esperando que estés cerca de mi)  
  
Will I ever see, you smiling back at me  
  
(Alguna vez te vere, regresando a mi con una sonrisa)  
  
How will know  
  
(Cómo lo sabré)  
  
If I let you go  
  
(Si te permitiera irte)  
  
Pero No, no queria dejarla ir, no queria dejar pasar aquella nueva oportunidad que le brindaba la vida para poder amar y ser amado. Desde ese momento soño con ella y él en un mundo perfecto en donde nadie podia decirles que lo que sentian el uno hacia el otro estaba mal.  
  
Pensaba eso, pero tambien llegaban pensamientos como "Y que tal si ella no siento lo mismo que yo y me deja de hablar" o "Si le digo eso y se rie de mi" y más extrañas cosas que pensaria de él.  
  
Pero con esos pensamientos o sin ellos el seguia queriendo verla sonreir hacia el como algo mas q solo un amigo y que algun dia pudiera escuchar de sus labios las palabras que más añoraba.  
  
Night after night, I hear myself say  
  
(Noche tras noche, me oigo decir)  
  
Why can't this feeling just fade away  
  
(Por qué no puede este sentimiento sólo desaparecer poco a poco)  
  
There's no one like you  
  
(No hay nadie como tú)  
  
You speak to my heart  
  
(Le hablas a mi corazón)  
  
It's such a shame  
  
(Es como una deshonra)  
  
We're worlds apart  
  
(Somos de mundos distintos)  
  
Noches seguidas era el mismo asunto. Dejar que ese sentimiento se ahogase con la costumbre y el orgullo o intentar decirle y esperar en Dios que ella sienta lo mismo.  
  
Podria dejarla, pero nunca habria alguien como ella, alguien que le hiciera sentir amado y que le pudiera ayudar a poder encontrar otro nuevo día lleno de luz.  
  
Deshonra a su familia o negación a el mismo?? Que era peor??  
  
I'm to shy to ask, I'm to proud to lose  
  
(Soy muy timido para preguntar, muy orgulloso para perder)  
  
But sooner or later I've got cose  
  
(Pero tarde o temprano tender que escoger)  
  
And once again I'm thinking about  
  
(Y una vez más estoy pensando en)  
  
Taking the easy way out  
  
(Tomar el camino fácil)  
  
Muy fondo en el corazón no era como siempre se ve, y nunca podria decirle: 'Te amo'. Y la Costumbre no queria perder aún con la hermosa experiencia de aquel sentimiento. Y sabia que tenia que escoger tarde o temprano y que tenia que escoger bien que sino su vida podria ser muy difícil de sobrevivir...  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~  
  
N/A: EHH!!!! Mi primer fic!! ^__^ Aunq es un G/D... con mi canción favorita... y pos bueno mejor ni le sigo q sino causare una broncota... Weno dedicado a.... a.... bueno a mi abui, a mi madre, a Wen, al Francisco y a Tomoyo (Es decir del MSN) y par mis amigas d la escuela (Q las nombrare x sus nombres mágicos) Melissa, Natally, Will y Katrina... Para ellos Un muy Feliz Día de San Valentin, los quiero mucho mucho. Q mas q mas... AH!! Si... los personajas (O sease Draco y Ginny (aunq no parezca Ginny)) no son mios son d J.K. Rowling y la canción d Westlife. Gracias x leer mis pen...samientos. Si gustan pueden dejar un review (Q se los agradeceria mucho) Y bueno sin nada mas q decir: Bye, muchos besos y portense mal...  
  
Sabrina Black Malfoy 


End file.
